


Sharing Is Caring

by fanfic_roulette



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Fanfic roulette, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Romantic Comedy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_roulette/pseuds/fanfic_roulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, my god,” Jim breathes, ducking around Len to get a better look at the black bowl cut weaving its way through the crowded hallway. “Who is that?”<br/>“Don’t even think about it, bud,” Len snaps, grabbing Jim’s shoulder and physically spinning him away from the miraculous apparition that has graced his first day of school. “That’s Spock, and you definitely don’t want to try anything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the product of a drunken collaborative effort that we have called [fanfic roulette](http://rabidcentipede.com/fanfic.php). Starting with a set of four prompts randomly selected from a list that we had generated, a five-person group took three-minute turns writing sections of this piece. Full disclaimer: we were drunk, not everyone necessarily knew the pairing or fandom, and it wasn’t always entirely clear what was going on. With that in mind, please enjoy.
> 
>  **This fic’s prompts:**  
>  hardcore anal  
> Declarations of Love  
> Romantic comedy  
> modern setting with magic

“Oh, my god,” Jim breathes, ducking around Len to get a better look at the black bowl cut weaving its way through the crowded hallway. “Who is that?”

“Don’t even think about it, bud,” Len snaps, grabbing Jim’s shoulder and physically spinning him away from the miraculous apparition that has graced his first day of school. “That’s Spock, and you definitely don’t want to try anything.”

“Why not?” Jim whines, trying desperately to catch a parting glimpse of the mysterious figure over Len’s shoulder. “He’s, like, gorgeous, oh my god-”

“First off,” Len says, dragging Jim further from his newfound love, “He’s, like, a mega asshole. The evaporate you on sight with his angry stare kind of asshole. And secondly, he doesn’t date. Like, anyone. Ever. At all.”

“Well, there’s always love potions,” Jim says thoughtfully, thinking of the brand-new potions textbook sitting innocuously in his locker. He was a junior now; that kind of advanced magic had to be in there somewhere, right?

“No way.” Len sighed, but knew it wasn’t going to do any good. When Jim had an idea, he was going to go with it.

 

\--

 

By sixth period, Spock’s water bottle had been spiked, and Jim was waiting outside of his classroom for when he got out- if the potion had worked, Spock shouldn’t have the hots for anyone but him. Len was waiting with him, anxious- they’d both cut English to make sure they saw Spock leave.

The bell rang, and the students began to file out. When Spock turned the corner, he locked eyes-

 

with Leonard fucking Mccoy.

 

“No fucking way,” Len and Jim said at the same time. Len smirked when Jim threw back his head in exasperation.

 

“Don’t worry, Jimmy, we can share,” Len whispered out of the corner of his mouth as Spock made a bee-line for them.

 

\--

 

Jim tried his best not to gag on the cock ramming into the back of his throat, but the one simultaneously thrusting into his ass was making him see stars, and it was hard to focus on anything besides not coming embarrassingly quickly.

“Ungh! Garf! Fumf!” Jim gasped, Len’s throbbing dick in his mouth making it quite difficult for him to properly enunciate any words. That was probably a good thing too, or he was sure that he would accidentally have slipped up and declared love to the two sweaty men currently surrounding him in the three-way manwich.

“I think I’m love with you,” Jim nearly yelped around Len’s cock as Spock pounded into him from behind, “Both of you.”

“Yeah, that’s right Jimmy,” Len encouraged him, pitching his head back, as Jim refocused his energy on his mouth around Len’s cock.

“This is more than satisfactory,” Spock claimed.

“What kind of statement is that,” Len managed to mewl, despite the intensity of Jim’s mouth putting intense pressure on his cock as he bobbed his head up and down.

Spock continued to slam his hips into Jim, until he started coming, erupting with pleasure.  The loosened mental barriers caused the pleasure to ripple out to Spock’s two lovers, causing both of them to come in tandem with Spock.  Spock pulled out, as Jim finished swallowing Len’s come and removed his mouth with a pop from Len’s softened dick.  The three of them curled up on the bed, well sated.

 


End file.
